Proper
by Zoeyz
Summary: How does one respectfully be inconsolable? To cry or to comfort in the correct way? Elsa doesn't know how, but maybe her sister could teach her? If Anna succeeds, surely Elsa will owe her more than just a snowman.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Frozen_

* * *

Proper

Gerda placed the tray of the Queen's breakfast on the counter to smooth out her dark skirts. After fussing over her attire, Gerda halfheartedly proceeded to grab the tray until Kai stopped her and offered to carry it himself; he wore a black overcoat left unbuttoned over his round belly. Gerda nodded her head, grabbed the tea instead, and left the kitchen to bring the Queen her breakfast.

They smiled and bowed before her, placing the morning meal on the table. Elsa smiled in return while thanking them and like the two servants, Elsa adorned a dark navy gown which resembled a dress much like the one she wore as a child.

"Kai, if you may," Elsa began. "Would you be kind enough to go wake Anna?"

A look of surprise came across the servant's face.

"You Majesty, Anna has already awakened and left the castle." He explained.

"Oh, how long ago was this?"

"About two hours previous."

Elsa could not fight her own surprise for she typically awoke the earliest, but Anna had beaten her to it today. "Thank you for informing me, Kai."

"My pleasure, your Majesty. Would you like for me to send someone to find Anna?"

"No, that's quite alright. I know where I can find my sister, however, I would like to pardon you two for the day and the rest of the staff. Please inform the others that they may take leisure from their labors."

Neither Kai or Gerda could muster words of thanks, but the look on their faces was enough for the Queen. They bowed and departed, leaving Elsa alone at the table. She placed her hands in her lap and looked at her breakfast. Her appetite did not come to her this morning, nor did she really expect it to. She cast her eyes out the window, wondering if Anna had missed breakfast too.

* * *

Elsa's black cape fluttered behind her as she rode through the cobbled streets of Arendelle. It was not the preferable ice cloth she typically conjured for herself, but instead an actual cape resting on her shoulders. It was just for today would she bear the weight to look presentable and normal, but it was not for the townspeople or herself; she wasn't quite sure if it even were for Anna. However, despite the uncomfortable attire, it did feel right.

By the time Elsa left the castle, many of the townspeople were roaming the streets. Villagers waved while also trying to get their attention. Elsa did not smile, but she did nod her head in the direction where people gathered. It was relieving when she finally reached the outskirts of town and rode into the forest. She slowed her horse to a light trot once under the foliage of trees and looked around. Most of the forest around Arendelle was unfamiliar to Elsa, but this wooded path was something very familiar to her; she ventured on it annually.

She followed the long, worn trail through the trees, rode pass the field of man-made stone, and came to the foot of a hill where another horse tied to a post waited. It was Anna's, of course, and Elsa could see her sister's figure atop the hill. The Queen dismounted and ascended to see Anna.

The Queen heard the princess before she saw her. She stood facing two great stones, carved with a three petaled flower, the symbol of Arendelle. Elsa scanned the scenery, but noticed that there was no one else around. Elsa's heart dropped as she watched Anna speak with the two angular stones protruding from the ground.

"-and Hans raised his sword, but before he could strike her, I stepped in the way and everything went black."

Elsa suddenly felt uncomfortable. What would Anna say if she turned to see her sister sneaking up on her like this? In fact, what was Elsa going to say to Anna? She hadn't the slightest idea how to comfort someone, so the Queen moved to stand behind a tree in order for Anna not notice her.

"It didn't take long for my heart to thaw me though. Olaf exclaimed it to be something of true love or an act of true love. And before I knew what was going on, Elsa hugged me. She actually hugged me!" Anna gave a sigh in content. "It was the first hug I've received from her in thirteen years." Anna sighed again, but this one sounded heavy like the world was weighting down on her.

"You guys would be so proud of her. I wish there was a way for you to be here."

And then it was quiet. A cool breeze came over the hill, and Elsa felt her heart pick up. Thankfully though, Anna did not even consider the change in weather to be her sister's doing. Instead, the princess bowed to one stone.

"I love you, Mama," she turned to the other rock and bowed. "I love you Papa."

And with that, she took off down the hill. Elsa danced around the tree so that Anna would not see her, however, the Queen's horse still sat at the bottom of the hill. Anna stopped halfway through her descent and looked back up towards the two erect stones.

"Elsa?" She called out.

_Say something!_

But the Queen did not. She hid from her sister again unsure of how to act.

The princess went down to her horse and mounted it then looked up at the hill. Her brow came down to eyes, looking displeased. Anger, sadness, and disappoint all flickered across her face. With a quick snap of the reins, Anna dashed back towards Arendelle. When she was out of sight, Elsa came out from behind the tree with a heavy heart. Elsa turned her head to the stones and moved to stand in front of them.

"Please, help her not to be angry with me," Elsa began sadly.

* * *

Elsa returned to the castle late in the evening. She was prepared to make her own dinner, but wanted to speak with Anna first. Maybe even have Anna join her for dinner, but where could the princess be? The Queen searched the grounds and found the girl in the courtyard, leaning against the fountain. Anna held a mug in one hand while looking up at the sky to see the first glimpses of stars decorate the evening overhead.

"Hi," Elsa approached her.

Anna cocked her towards Elsa. "Hi, me? You're talking to me today? I'll count my lucky stars that the Snow Queen is gracing me with her presence."

Sarcasm heavily drenched her voice, and Elsa didn't appreciate it in the slightest. However, she knew that Anna was upset with her because typically the girl never lashed out or referred to Elsa as the 'Snow Queen'. The title was only used when Anna wanted to get under Elsa's skin, but the Queen also believed her behavior had to do something with the mug in her hand.

"Have you been drinking?" Elsa asked.

"The shipping for the holiday egg nog came in, but you were not here to overlook it. I took it upon myself and thought I would have a sample." Anna waved the mug in front of Elsa's face.

The Queen was speechless and swatted the beverage out of Anna's hand, causing it to splatter all over the ground.

Anna frowned. "Now look what you've done."

"Is this any way to behave, Anna? You are under the age and you of all people should know better. For heaven sake, you should be more considerate, especially on a day like today." Elsa reminded her.

Anna pointed an accusing finger in the Elsa's direction. "As if you have any room to talk! How dare you hide from me at our parent's grave. How dare shut me out after everything that has happened. I thought maybe we could actually do something together, even if that means grieving."

"Anna, that's not fair."

"How is it not? Mama and Papa are the only thing left salvageable from our childhood, and you can't even pay respects to them with me, your sister. You didn't even attend the funeral with me when they died. If anything, you're the one being unfair!"

"Enough," Elsa demanded. It had started to snow in the courtyard. "I apologize that I couldn't stand by your side, but I could not bear to grieve their loss with you."

"Why? Why is it so impossible for you to be around me? And don't blame it on your pow-,"

"Because I can't," Elsa cut her off. She let out a shaky breath before continuing, "I mean I don't know how. I don't know how to grieve or be inconsolable properly in front of you. I don't even know how to comfort you." Elsa, ashamed with herself, turned her head, so Anna could not see the tear fall down her cheek.

The princess attempted to swallow the lump her throat

"Elsa...," Anna didn't know what to say.

Elsa brought her hand up to wipe away the incessant tears.

"I don't think I can show you how to grieve properly." Anna said. "There is no 'proper' way for that, but I can show you how to comfort someone."

Before Elsa could respond, Anna closed the gap between them and embraced her. At first Anna did not feel her sister return the hug, but then Elsa's hands tightly grasped Anna's back. Both girls were crying and muttering apologies to each other. Thankfully the staff was pardoned that day, so no one would witness their moment of invulnerability. Their moment together.

Minutes passed by as they embraced each other, but finally Elsa was the one to pull away first. She looked down at Anna, both happy and sad. She couldn't quite place her emotions, but it was okay because she figured it was part of the 'grieving process'.

Elsa moved her hands to Anna's lower back, not wanting to lose the warmth of her sister quite yet.

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized again.

"Me too." Anna said.

They stared at each other; a lively turquoise rivaling an icy sapphire. A snowflake landed on Anna's cheek, causing them to both look towards the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, yet snow flakes fell from what seemed like thin air.

"How magical," Anna said, admiring the scene above her.

Suddenly, Elsa had an idea.

"Say Anna," Elsa smiled. "Would you like to do the magic?"

"But Elsa, you know I ca-,"

Elsa shook head, cutting off Anna. She spun her sister around, allowing their bodies to melt together again. Elsa's hands held at Anna's wrists as the Queen rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Do the magic," Elsa whispered.

Anna was frozen for a moment, but did as her sister told her. Her hand rose towards the fountain and the water froze in midair. Anna smiled and turned towards the other fountain, lifting her fingers to freeze the water springing from it. Anna felt her heart dancing in her chest from the rush of joy this brought her. The princess then looked at the ground, but instead of stomping her foot against the earth like Elsa would, Anna thrust out her palms toward the cobbled turf and it began to freeze. She then brought her hands together, swirling and cradling the air like she had seen her sister do so many times before. A white light began to glow between her palms with swirls of blue dust gathering around it. She carried the ball toward the sky before it burst, covering everything in a fresh layer of snow.

Anna turned around to face her sister, smiling wider than she ever thought possible. Elsa's face only mirrored her sister as they held hands in the snowy courtyard.

"I love you." Anna squeezed her sister's hands.

"I love you too.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?"

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! First Frozen fanfic! I've been obsessed with this movie since I saw it in theaters. The feels I receive from Elsa and Anna's story are surreal. It is my sincere hope that I depicted them properly. Please let me know what you think! You ought to see more 'Frozen' stories coming from me soon._


End file.
